This invention relates to starting mechanisms for power transmissions, and more particularly, to starting mechanisms having a controllable two-speed planetary in the starting mechanism.
In particular, this invention relates to a starting device having an electrical generating member for providing a controlled reaction in a planetary gear set which is disposed between a prime mover and a multi-speed power transmission.
Current commercially available power transmissions use either a hydrodynamic torque transmitting device or a selectively engageable friction clutch as the starting device to control vehicle launch. While these devices perform the starting procedure well, there is room for improvement in the efficiency of the torque converter and in the torque multiplying capability of a selectively engageable friction clutch.